theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doodledoug3212
' ' Doodledoug3212 is RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald's best friend and supporter of The Soviet Ronalds. He was a very notable contributor to the YouTube Poop Wiki prior to the Wiki's dark age. Biography Doodledoug3212 is an awesome yet underappreciated teen. Although he alone was not responsible for it, many of his antics got the Youtube Poop Wiki into bad shape. He simply LOVED DJ 2, Waluigi, Yoshi, Chocodooby, and Boober Fraggle, so much that he made up his own games and movies starring them. His best friends are RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald, MorshuandUshrom, The Masked Pope, MilezTailzPrower, and, until he betrayed them, AwesomeSeaCucumber (who later reformed). History His adventure began in late 2009 when he made a short page about Chocodooby (an unnamed egg from an old Kinder Surprise ad). He added the page to 5 billion categories and did the same to a lot of others. At first, he wasn't very liked since, as the only Yoshi fan, he filled the page with love. Since nobody else liked Yoshi, this was a problem. Doodledoug resisted the undoings of his edits and caused a massive edit war. It all ended in peace when the war was all blamed on an editor named Shit Norriss. He then began to spread the FUCKING AWESOMESNESS of other Muppets and Banjo-Kazooie characters, often convincing people to like or hate characters he likes or hates. He became a good friend to the other users and got along really well with them. In mid-2011, Doodledoug met AwesomeSeaCucumber, an undercover troll returning to take control of the wiki. After a few days, Doodledoug crowned him as one of his best friends along with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. When ASC called the staff to grant him admin rights, Doodledoug and Ronald were appalled and tried to fight them off. SVG noticed that not only were Doodledoug and Ronald unwilling to cooperate with the new admins, but they were also one of the main reasons that the wiki was in bad shape. Doodledoug and Ronald were banned, and the dark ages of YTP Wiki were about to begin. After 2 long years, Doodledoug3212 returned and reunited with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald in 2013, and they started a wiki together. They also met MilezTailzPrower, who became a good friend to them both. However, the wiki was later shut down and reopened, sending him into a semi-hiatus. Triva/Fun Facts *He has a "doppelganger" named DoodleDRUG (coined by Shit Norriss during their edit wars. Doodledoug later used the term to refer to his imaginary "evil twin" from the 10th dimension without giving Shit Norriss any credit because he was a Brat Family member). *Doodledoug has been known to repeat jokes. **For example: (character name) stares into your soul. *It is possible that his hatred for the Chowder character Gorgonzola is bacause he can relate to Chowder, due to Chowder's relationship with Gorgonzola being similar to his relationship with Shit Norriss. *He has reunited with RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald here on the Soviet Ronalds Wiki. *Some of his favorite games include Donkey Kong 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. A game he has mixed feelings for is Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (mainly due to its insane difficulty). *He has mixed feelings towards My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Community Category:YTP Wiki Veterans